


Tea and Hobnobs

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Casual swearing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Friendship, Hobnobs, Multi, Oral Sex, References to Hamlet, Sex, Smut, Tea, Theatre, Threesome - F/F/M, no kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: Fantasy story for me and my BFF inspired by Tom being in Hamlet.Hobnobs are Tom's favourite biscuit (cookie), made with oats and covered in chocolate on one side. Very moreish and great for dunking in a nice strong cup of tea.





	1. Chapter One

The curtain fell for the final time and the audience roared, jumping to their feet, clapping and stamping their appreciation. We turned to each other at the same time, faces a mirror of excitement and emotion. Flushed and tear stained our eyes shone. We both exhaled then giggled. We'd done it, we'd been in the same room as him, we breathed the same air as Tom Hiddleston! We'd have happily sat through him reading a phone book but his performance had been amazing, he completely embodied Hamlet. This wasn't a movie star playing at a role, this was an Actor with a capital A transporting us to Denmark, bringing Shakespeares words to life.  
I was on a high, I didn't want this to end but we both had lives and families to get to. We were 30' somethings with responsibilities and tonight had been a little wish fulfilment just for a few hours we could be young and free. It was a night neither of us would forget.

All of a sudden Macie grabbed my hand, "I don't want to go home yet." She said.

"Me either I replied", then an idea struck and I gently pulled her behind me as I jogged to the exit, "c'mon I have the best idea."

I pull her round to the stage door, were it seems half the audience has the same idea. Maybe we could grab a glimpse of Tom leaving and if we were lucky he might stop by us to sign something, take a picture. I turned to Macie, my face falling,

"I'm sorry, I didn't think everyone else would have the same best idea as me."

"It's ok." she looked thoughtful for a second and starting looking around. "There!" she announced, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling.

We stopped outside a small grocery shop, the sort that sells a little of everything.

"We can't meet Tom empty handed" Macie explained. I grinned back at her, if we had a gift he might be more inclinded to stop by us than another fans. I looked at my phone quickly, we still had time I figured and I could still hear the crowd outside the stage door.  
We split up and circled the shop. Nothing seemed quite right. Macie called me over

"I could murder a cuppa while we wait. How about you?" she asked. I really wanted something stronger but yeah some coffee would do. The place had a decent machine, we could grab a couple of cups to keep us going.

I laughed "We should grab one for Tom, how do you think he takes it?"

"That's not a bad idea." Macie replied.

"I was kidding....."

"No, honestly he's always going on about loving a good cup of tea. Bet he could use one." she grinned "Besides I can easily drink 2 if he doesn't want it."

"Should we get him some biscuits too" I joked.

"Yeah, why not?"

Ah fuck it I thought, it was worth a shot and it'd be a funny story either way.

We rushed to the biscuits, "What type should we get?" I asked.

"Chocolate hobnobs!" we both shouted at the same time. Grabbing the packet we quickly paid and ran back to the stage door.

  
Most people had started to drift away so we were able to get close to the front of the line of people. I could hear mumbling that they hadn't seen Tom yet. Phew we hadn't missed him.The cast slowly started to drift out, smiling, greeting fans and signing autographs. More and more people started to drift away.

"Lightweights!" I mumbled to Macie.

"Shush" she giggled.

I noticed the Director coming out,

"Sir Kenneth!" I called out.

He was an actor and director I'd always admired, he'd helped Tom first bring Loki to life. He smiled and came over to us. I held out my program and a pen,

"Could you please sign this? We absolutely loved the play. I really didn't think there was anything new to Hamlet but you did. Thank you." I was trying my hardest not gush. He thanked me and asked who he should sign it to, he leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

Maybe only 20 people remained, holding out to the last possible moment. Maybe we had missed him or he was leaving from another exit, perhaps we should leave too? I looked over to Macie, no she'd hold out till the last so I would too.  
The stage door creaked opened and bald head popped out, it wasn't him. Must be a stage hand or someone else connected to the theatre. But there was someone behind him, not trying to hide but not making it obvious, brown almost ginger curls shone in the street lights, long legs incased in black trackies and grey hoodie covered broad shoulders and toned torso. SHIT! It was him! It was Tom Hiddleston and he wasn't more than a few yards away from.

"Beathe Sandy, stay calm!" I whispered to myself.

Beside me Macie was whispering the same words to herself.

"TOM!" a female voice screamed from the other side of the path. His head popped up, eyes a little tired but he put a smile on and turned to the sound. How this man could have the energy after his performance to greet and be nice to his fans always amazed me. I felt a little guilty that I was trying to take up his time, but hey at least me and Macie weren't empty handed.

"Hi Tom. Got you a cuppa!" Macie called out.

"Yeah and er ... some hobnobs." I shouted after her. "Chocolate ones."

His eyes lit up and he practically bounded over to us. "Hello ladies. Wow tea and biccies. How thoughtful of you."

I swear I nearly fainted being this close, I had fantasied about this man so many times. I started to blush at the dirty things I'd imagined doing to him. He was chatting away to Macie about tea, how was she so calm while I was alternating between being on fire and melting. Macie's voice cut through my revery

"This is my best friend Sandy."

Tom's hand extended to mine, shit what was I supposed to do. Macie nudged me and suddenly I snapped out it. I reached his hand and shook it firmly while grinning. His skin felt warm and soft.

"I understand there was talk of chocolate hobnobs?" Tom raised his eyebrows at me.

I looked down at my other hand, somehow I hadn't crushed the packet. I handed them over,

"I heard they were your favourite. It was silly really. We didn't want to stand here empty handed after the performance you gave. And we were both thristy, and......" Tom squeezed my hand as I babbled away, nervousness making me fill the silence. He looked from Macie to me then leaned in slightly,

"I see you have 2 more cups. How about you join me to share these hobnobs?"

"of course" Macie answered,

while at the same time I said "I'm on a diet."

What the actual fuck Sandy! The man of your dreams offered you biscuits, you are not on a diet you idiot. Macie turned to look at me with a bemused look on her face, struggling to hide her laughter. I'd have been as well saying I'd carried a watermelon.

"Well I think you look fine as you are, Sandy. In fact both of you look amazing." Tom replied, "So will you join me for tea and biscuits at my hotel?"

We nodded simultaneously, he motioned to his bodyguard who directed us all to a waiting car.

This was unreal, we were sitting in a car with Tom Hiddleston, on the way to his hotel at his invitation and we hadn't had to kidnap him. I searched for my phone and started to text my husband. I knew he'd have no issue with what I was doing but no way he's believe me. I looked over at Stacie and she was making the same expression at her phone, I wondered if she was having the same dilema. Tom was on both of our lists after all but no way this was going further right? It was just tea.


	2. Chapter Two

The hotel wasn't far from the theatre and really not as posh as I was expecting. It was nice and out of the way a little, it must afford Tom a little privacy. Ever the gentleman we'd imagined, Tom helped us both from the car and held the door to the main reception open.

"Evening Mr Hiddleston, anything I can get you this evening?" the receptionist asked.

"Good evening Dana, are you well?" Tom replied, "Could you have a few pots of tea sent up please?"

"Of course. I'm good thank you for asking."

I caught Macies eye and grinned, she nodded back. He was exactly as we'd imagined - polite, gentlemanly and none of it seemed an act.

"Ladies, this way. Sorry there's no lift but it's only a couple of floors and it'll help us build up an appetite ..." Tom paused as we passed him. "For those hobnobs."

I could have sworn Tom Hiddleston just flirted with us. Nah, it was probably just his default charming setting but I could feel eyes watching me from behind as I climbed the stairs. Macie turned slightly to look down at Tom, she smiled at him before turning back to me,

"He's watching us." She mouthed. I gave her a quizzical look, she'd noticed it too.  
Tom ushered us into the room, excusing himself for a moment to make a couple of phone calls. Stacie and I sat on the couch, heads leaning in and began to furiously whispering.

"Did you text Scott?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I had no idea what to say. I just said we were running a bit behind. What did you tell Peter?" I replied.

"Pretty much the same thing. Got back an ok." She looked around then lowered her voice even more, "Is it just me or .. well you know... is he?"

"What flirting? He can't be right? Tom Hiddleston does not flirt with the likes of us. Does he?"

"I thought that too, he's just being nice and we built up such a fantasy of him it feels like he's flirting."

She was right, we'd chatted so many times on messenger, imagining this sort of sceanrio that we reading something that wasn't there. I was about to say something else about keeping our heads when there was a knock at the door. Tom appeared at the exact same moment.

"Sorry about that ladies. All sorted now and I'm all yours." He gave us a lacivious wink, "Ah here's the tea. I'm parched."

There it was again, he must know that fans harbour some naughty fantasies about him and he's just playing up to it. Trying to make sure we had fun.  
Tom poured us all tea, making inane conversation about how we each took it and how he loved being in the UK, as nowhere did proper tea.

"So what is your favourite tea?" he asked.

I was stumped, tea came in bags and I poured hot water on it. Macie on the other hand

"I normally drink PG Tips but my absolute fave is Earl Gray"

"I love Earl Gray too." Tom replied, "The hotel gets it specifically for me." He turned to me waiting for my reply.

I started to laugh, "I'm the odd one out here, I rarely drink tea. I prefer black coffee."

Macie wrinkled her nose "Philistine!" she muttered.

"Posh bird!" I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

Tom threw his head back and laughed, the deep rich sound of his genuine laugh gave me shivers.

"You two are brilliant. Now where are those hobnobs?" I pushed the packet across the table and he reached out and grabbed them so them quickly, I heard the seagulls from Finding Nemo in my head "MINE!!" I watched inently as he ripped open the packet of biscuits, his fingers so long and tapered were a joy to watch. My eyes following the sweet treat all the way to his mouth, my own mimicking his as he bit down. His eyes closing in a moment of pure bliss and enjoyment. I watched crumbs spill onto the front of his hoodie and imagined leaning in the lick them up. Tom moaned as he popped more of the biscuit into his mouth, the noise going straight to my core, muscles gripping at nothing, liquid pooling into my knickers. I wriggled in my seat, Fuck! I could come watching this man eat. Beside me I felt a shudder, Macie was going through the exact same thing!

"Oh god, that was heaven. I haven't had them ages." He seemed unaware the affect he was having on us. "Oh where are my manners? Hobnob?"

He offered the packet across the table. Macie reached first, I noticed her hand was shaking ever so slightly. Thank god I wasn't the only one suffering, I quickly wiped my hand on my trousers before reaching out for my own biscuit. I bit down, closed my eyes and moaned slightly, I'd forgotten how good hobnobs actually where. When I opened them I found myself staring in Tom's blue-green eyes, he was giving me the oddest look and licking his lips, the lips I'd dreamed about kissing and biting so many times. Oh hell! I wriggled in my seat again, as much as I wanted to stay I needed to get out of here, I was too turned on. And with all the moving and bouncing around Macie was doing, I was pretty sure she felt the same way.  
I put my tea cup on the table and was about to thank Tom for inviting us when he asked

"So have you two ever you know?"

Macie and I looked at each other, leaned in and started to laugh

"NO!" we both replied at the same time.

"What never even considered it?"

"I am attracted to women and been with them" I explained, "And Macie is hot as hell but she's my best friend, practically my sister. It'd just be weird."

"Yep. I was with a woman once, I was drunk. It was ok but not for me. I like guys too much." Macie added.

"Oh well, we can still have fun though right?" Tom asked.

We both gasped, "Did you ask us up here to...." Macie couldn't get the words out.

"Yes. You didn't think it was just for tea did you?"

"Well actually yes. Do you er do this a lot?" I asked

"Tea with fans?" Tom laughed, "Well not tea exactly but yes I do get together with fans quite a lot."

I turned and looked at Macie, her shock reflecting my own. "I've never seen anything in the papers." I gasped.

"No and you won't. I have the best fans. I know you ladies won't right?"

We nodded, "Our lips are sealed."

Tom pouted playfully, "Not permantly I hope."

He began unzipping his hoodie and shrugging it off, slowly rising from his chair, his arousal was obvious through his trackies. Kicking off his trainers he turned and walked towards another door. Looking over his shoulder,

"I'm going for a shower." he pushed his trackies down, treating us to a view of his boxer clad butt. So tight with muscular lean long legs coming out. He left the bathroom door open.  
The shower comment felt like a challenge, I stood looking at Macie,

"Fuck it! If we don't follow him we'll regret this for the rest of our lives." With that I marched across the room with Macie right behind me.


	3. Chapter Three

There he was standing in all his naked glory. I beautiful as I had ever imagined. The water washed down his hard body, I held my breath watching his hands roam across it. I desperately wanted to be those hands, to be that water. I hesitated for a moment, self doubt hit me. My confidence in my body drained, Tom was used to actors and singers with perfect gym honed bodies, and here I was with my scars and stretchmarks, with my saggy bits and fat bits. I couldn't compete. This was a bad idea and he would be disappointed. Macie grabbed my hand and squeezed,

"C'mon!" She whispered, "Get some man the fuck up."

I looked at her shocked, she winked at me then grinned. She pulled her new dress over her head, leaving the flowery flowing material in a heap on the floor and kicked off her sandals. Leaving her lacy underwear on she stepped in the shower. Tentatively touching Tom she stood on her tiptoes, her strong legs honed from years of horse riding, she pressed her lips gently to his. Tom's hand reached round and held the back of her neck holding her in place while he deepened the kiss. I didn't feel any kind of jealousy as I watched Macie's hands roam across Tom's back. She grabbed his arse and pulled him towards her, they pulled apart laughing at her boldness. They both turned to me expactantly, waiting. I took a deep breath, quickly stripping off my capri pants and top, copying Macie and leaving my on my underwear, I stepped into the shower to join them.  
Macie and Tom continued to kiss and explore each other with their hands. I dropped to me knees in front of his impressive erection, it was hard, thick and long. Curving gently away from his body. I stuck out tongue, teasing the head. I heard a gasp from above me which spurred me on. I grasped the base in my hand, slowly sliding up the length while taking the head into my mouth. I took as much down my throat as I could, tasting his salty pre cum. His hips rocked forward, thrusting into my mouth. I grabbed his arse cheeks trying to control his pace. Tom groaned and his hips stilled, wet, hot come shot down my throat. Shaky arms pulled me to my feet as Macie moved slightly to the side, Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders keeping her close to him, while placing his other hand around the back of my neck, gently pulling my head towards his. His lips finally touched mine and my body electrified. His kiss became more demanding, I kissed back equally demanding. I was no quiet mouse waiting to be taken. His tongue entered, massging mine. I groaned, thrusting my hips forward. My god Tom was still rock hard. My pussy was hungry, needy for him. I pulled back to catch my breath.

"Ladies I think you should removed that soaking wet underwear and follow me to the bedroom." Tom said.

He left the shower not bothering with a towel or having any shame about his nakedness and state of arousal. Macie and I dropped our underwear on the shower floor, too turned on and distracted to care. We found Tom sitting on the bed, his engorged dick in his hand, lazily stroking. He'd already put a condom on and beconked us over.

"So who's first?" he asked. I nudged Macie forward,

"It's ok, you go. I've already got to taste him." I said. I sat myself down on a chair next to the bed while Stacie slide onto the bed beside Tom. He laid her down kissing her lips then her neck. She gasped as he sucked in each nipple in turn.

"Tom please!" she begged. "I can't wait."

Tom smiled, but he still didn't take her. He continued his descent down her body, licking and nipping as he went until he reached pussy. He gently spread her legs, hooking her knees over his shoulders. While watching I'd been absent mindedly stroking my nipples and now my hands strayed to my own pussy,

"Don't come without me Sandy." Tom said to me raising his head from Macie.

I slowed my stroking just keeping myself on the edge as I watched him make my best friends body shudder and shake, she gasped and pulled at his hair, trying to pull him up her but he was in charge. He was deciding when he would fill her. Macie begged and pleaded, twisting her head from side to side when all of a sudden she stopped moving, Tom quickly moved up, entering her hard and fast. Thrusting wildly and bending his head to kiss her, bite her neck. Macie screamed as her orgasm hit her. Tom slowed slightly, licking and sucking her nipples, craddling her head and whispering in her ear but before she had the chance to catch her breath Tom rolled onto his back pulling Macie with him.

"That's it darling, ride me." Tom said to her. He looked over to me, crooking his finger, "Come here."

I was so close, I wasn't sure I could stand to make it over to the bed. I stood my legs shaking, my arousal running down my thighs. Somehow I managed to make my way to Tom's side. He let go of Macie's hip and reached his hand down to my pussy, entering me he thrust his finger a few times, feeling my muscles contract onto it. I gasped in disappointment as he pulled it out.

"mmm" Tom sucked his wet finger into mouth. "You both taste so good. Now sit on my face like a good girl darling. You're the only one who hasn't come yet."

I leaned down kissing him deeply, hoping he woud continue to fuck me with his fingers allowing me a release finally, instead he pulled back and reached for my hips and gently pulled them towards his head. Realising what he wanted I straddled his mouth and lowered myself onto his waiting eager tongue. I jerked like I had been shocked when the tip made contact with my swollen clit. Hot liquid dripped as I grew closer to my orgasm, Tom swallowed it all down as I had done with him. I rocked my pelvis back and forth, riding his face. I looked up and saw Macie was matching the rhythm riding his cock. My vision clouded and sparks exploded in my head as I hit my peak. Both of screaming his name at the same time. Macie climbed off, sated and glowing in satisfation. She removed the used condom, sucking in Tom's cock, tasting the pre-cum dripping from him. She reached across to the bedside table, grabbing a fresh condom and placing it on him. She winked before climbing off the bed to sit in my vacated seat. I slid off Tom's face, leaning down and kissing him, tasting my own come.

"On your knees darling" he ordered.

I complied immediately, desperate to feel him inside me. Tom climbed off the bed, grabbing my ankles he pulled me to the edge. He pulled me towards him slamming his dick straight into my wet waiting pussy.

"Fuck!" I managed.

My head was spinning, even my wildest dreams couldn't compare to the reality of being fucked by this man. He changed angle and I felt his chest touched my back, it sweaty and his breathing ragged. His hand grabbed the hair at the nape of neck and pulled me upright, I gasped. The slight pain nearly made me come right then. His head came round the side mine, his teeth nipping my jugular. My thrusts back towards quicken as I remembered him as a vampire,

"Tom!! I growled "I'm gonna come!"

His hands slid down to my breasts, as he pinched my nipples shockwaves ripped through me and I screamed. Hot lava flowed from my pussy drenching, as aftershocks fluttered clenching at his dicks.

"Darling I need to come." He whispered urgently in my ear.

"On.....your....back!" I managed, my voice thick with effort.

I called Macie over as Tom positioned himself in the middle of the bed. One of us kneeled either side of him, grasping his cock with a hand we slowly started to move them up and down. Tom groaned

"Ladies! Please! Don't tease!" his hips bucking upwards.

Stacie bent to his balls, licking them and taking each one in turn into her mouth.

Tom swore "Shit!" Macie and I giggled quietly, we'd always wondered what Tom sounded like when he swore. It was hot as hell! Our hands quicken their pace over his dick, alternating licking the tip.

"Fuuuuu..." Tom cried as hot, creamy come shot from his dick, his hips jerking, hands gripping into heads as we bent trying to catch it in our mouth.

As he stilled, his breathing returning to normal we laid in the crock of Tom's arms, cuddling and soaking up the after glow. I noticed his breathing had slowed right down, he'd fallen asleep. I tapped Macie on the arm and indicated we should get up. As she grabbed our discarded clothes from the bathroom, I pulled the cover over Tom's naked form, taking one last longing look. Not quite believing he was naked in front of me. I stiffled a giggle, thinking he'd been much more not that long ago. Macie handed me my clothes and while I dressed she was busily scribbling a note she placed against the hobnob packet;

"Please enjoy the rest of the hobnobs. Thank you for an amazing evening, all our love. M and S xx"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well I wasn't going to put S and M was I?" She whispered. Both of smothered our laugh into our hands. Both of tiptoed to the bed and leaned in to kiss Tom on the cheeks. He looked so sweet and innocent asleep. We sighed in unison and snuck quietly from the room.

We were half home on the train when we realised that we'd left our soaking wet underwear on Tom Hiddleston's shower floor.


End file.
